In My Eyes We're In Paradise
by heartpunker123
Summary: Kiba and his younger sister, Luna are on their search for paradise, but somehow they were separated. The scent of the lunar flowers brings them together and now they are on their journey again along with three other wolves Kiba met. These two are the ones who will open paradise, but will they be able to survive in the end?
1. Luna

**Hi, everyone! I'm new here to site so be kind. This story has been one of my creations for a long time, I wanted to post it on this site but never got around to it and I had posted it up on the site Quizilla long time ago but decided to make some changes to it. Hope you like it and it gets better I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Wolf's Rain, only my character Luna ('Moon' in Spanish)**

**I also drew a picture of the character so I'll post the link to my homepage. (I'm not the best drawer, but it'll give you of an idea of what she looks like)**

* * *

_'__They say there's no such place…as Paradise. Even if you walk to the ends of the Earth there's nothing there. No matter how far you walk, it's always the same road. It just goes on and on. But, in spite of that…why am I so driven to find it? A voice calls to me…it says "search for …Paradise."'_

The same voice inside my head continued to linger in my thoughts while my light blue orbs stared up into the clouded gray skies above me. I stopped into a quiet forest with one thing on my mind; Paradise. For so long, I've been traveling for miles trying to look for a place that may not even exist with only that voice urging me to keep searching for it, a voice that also calls to my older brother reaching for the same goal. The two of us were trying to find Paradise, but somehow we got separated and now I don't even know if I'll find him again.

'_Maybe once I find Paradise, he'll be there waiting for me.'_

I let my own thoughts wander off in my head as I continued to move further into the forest.

(End P.O.V)

* * *

Kiba's P.O.V:

I stumbled into a green forest at the end of the cave with three other wolves in our search for Paradise after leaving a city surrounded by the ocean with the help of an older wolf named, Zali. I guided the others into the forest with only my instincts to follow, but as I did, I couldn't help but feel something brewing in my stomach. It felt familiar.

"Come on, runt! Get a move on or we'll leave you behind!" I was interrupted by Hige, a golden brown wolf shouting at the youngest member of our pack named Toboe as I looked over my shoulder seeing the red wolf straying from us a few feet away before Hige's voice made him run back to us.

"Hey, doesn't this forest seem kind of strange to you? There aren't any animals around." Toboe let out softly for the rest of us to hear, but I continued to keep going on my instincts while the familiar feeling in my stomach slowly grew.

"Tell me something, you do know that you're a wolf right?" I could hear Hige's voice again questioning the young wolf from behind.

"Huh?" Toboe let out confused, as Hige sounded unamused.

"Think about it genius, they probably run off when they saw us coming."

Now the young wolf completely understood.

"Oh, yeah. Of course." Hige answered with a loud sigh.

"This is the problem taking city kids to the woods." I only ignored his statement, while Toboe spoke out once more.

"I was thinking I haven't smelled a flower at all since we left that cave. I wonder if this is really the right way…" His amber eyes looked at me from behind waiting for me to give him an answer. Instead I just kept on moving forward, as Tsume, the grey wolf with a large scar shaped as an X on his chest spoke with irritation.

"Mind if I ask you something?" He walked behind me, as I answered.

"Sure."

"Where exactly are we heading?" He asked me as all I gave was a simple answer.

"To Paradise."

"And just what the hell is guiding you there?" He sounded more irritated by the second.

"I'm just going on instinct." I simply let out as once they all stopped walking while I kept on going.

"Here we go again, I just wish it felt like we're at least getting a little closer, not that I'm complaining or anything." Hige gave out another sigh and I decided to stop in my tracks, but it wasn't his voice that made me stop as I looked up at the gray clouds in the sky and heard the high pitched noise screeching through the air.

"That noise." Tsume gritted through his teeth with his golden eyes staring up at the sky, while Hige spoke out.

"It's an airship, must be the nobles." I continued to look up at the sky, while Toboe held his hands to his ears.

"Ugh, I hate that sound."

Suddenly, I was able to catch the scent of lunar flowers knowing it had to be Cheza, the flower maiden. She was probably being held in that noble's ship, the same one who stole her back in Freeze city where I met Hige and the other wolves. She was the key to lead us to Paradise and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get her back.

(End P.O.V)

* * *

As I continued to push my legs deeper into the forest, the loud screeching of a noble's airship painfully rattled my ear drums. Looking back into the sky, my blue eyes caught the sight of two airships battling each other in the skies as red streams of light filled the sky.

"Damn, nobles." I let out softly to myself watching the two airships going at each other until the larger ship finally took out the smaller one as it was about to crash.

There was slight burning sensation nipping inside of me as a light breeze swept through my long brown hair tied back with a black bow with the scent of flowers at my nose. Within seconds there was a pink light sparkling in the skies before the noble's ship crashed in to the air as the scent of flowers grew stronger, it was the maiden dancing in the sky. I quickly pulled my legs into a run following the light ahead of me, but as I ran through the forest I caught the scent of someone familiar somewhere in the forest close by seeing images of the white wolf bearing yellow eyes running past my thoughts.

"Kiba…" The small smile played upon my face as he was here chasing after the flower as well. "I guess we will be together again on our search for Paradise." I ran faster now never leaving the flower maiden out of sight while my heart rapidly pace.

(End P.O.V)

* * *

Kiba's P.O.V:

Once the two airships finished battling one another, the scent of lunar flowers was growing stronger with the glimpse of Cheza falling gently from the sky as she sparkled in a pink light.

"She's here." My voice softly spoke out to the other wolves. The feeling in my stomach was now set on fire.

"Who's here?" Tsume sounded puzzled as I wasted no time and started to run towards Cheza.

"Kiba! Wait!" He shouted after me and I stopped turning around to face them angrily.

"Come on, don't you guys smell anything at all?" I quickly turn around and started to run again with the scent of flowers on my trail.

I couldn't keep my eyes away from the maiden for I didn't want to risk losing her again as the others were running right behind me with noses picking up her scent, but as I kept moving my nose picked up another scent nearby which caused my stomach to act up earlier.

"Luna!" My blue eyes widen as a small smile spread on my lips knowing she was here and chasing after Cheza too. Now we can continue on our journey to Paradise with Cheza together.

(End P.O.V)

* * *

I was finally halfway up the large mountain where the flower maiden landed at the very top of it with the heavy scent of humans beginning to taint my nose with their awful stench as they were probably serving the nobles.

'_No way is that going to happen.'_

I thought to myself as I worked my way up the mountain while my brother's scent was faint but still close with three other scents belonging to other wolves that were with him. I had another smile on my pink lips while climbing the mountain to find the flower before any of the humans do.

(End P.O.V)

* * *

Kiba's P.O.V:

The other wolves and I reached the mountain where Cheza landed not too long ago, Hige, Tsume and Toboe were close by as the scent of my sister grew closer as well as Cheza's.

"The flower is faint but it sure is up there." Hige called out sniffing the air for Cheza's scent before I looked down at Toboe who shouted at me.

"Hey, Kiba! I'm getting butterflies tied up in knots in my stomach…is that what you meant!" I gave him a nod while Hige caught something in the air.

"Hey! I smell another wolf up there with the maiden!" He looked at us with a surprised look on his face as both Toboe and Tsume shared the same reaction, except for me.

"You're saying we're not the only ones searching for Paradise?" Tsume looked at Hige as he sniffed for the scent again before answering.

"Guess not, the scent of lunar flowers is covering the wolf's scent but it's there alright." I finally stared at him and answered.

"That wolf is my sister…" All of their eyes were now focused on me as their voices filled the air.

"I never knew you had a sister!" Hige let out feeling shocked, while Toboe followed.

"Yeah, how come you never told us, Kiba?" My eyes fell on Tsume who was the only one who knew as he stayed with me while I was trying to heal from my injuries given to me by Zali's pack the night we entered into their city.

"He did…" The gray wolf let out as the two of them gasped.

"Why wasn't she with you when we met in Freeze city?" Toboe curiously asked me as I looked up at the mountain and answered.

"We were separated." A light gust of wind blew through me as Hige broke the silence.

"Hey, I smell humans coming." I looked down at him as Toboe spoke.

"Could they be after Cheza?" I swallowed hard and quickly climbed up the mountain wanting to find Cheza and Luna before any humans get in the way.

(End P.O.V)

* * *

Once I reached the highest top of the mountain, the butterflies in my stomach were growing much larger than before as they twisted my insides with excitement feeling the scent of Lunar flowers drawing in closer. The sight on top of the mountain was beautiful, seeing hundreds of trees, flowers of every color blooming everywhere, and the sound of rushing water that came from a large waterfall falling on a high man-made fountain pouring itself into a large lake. As I followed the sound of the waterfall and my nose, I stumbled into a clearing of a meadow as right in front of me was the lake and also the flower maiden. She was sitting gracefully on top of a large piece of stone dressed in a strange white outfit as her feet were submerged in water and her short mauve hair hung down her face with a small smile on her pink lips. She really was a flower.

I slowly made my way towards her in my wolf form feeling the wet grass crunching underneath my feet as this sound triggered her head to face towards me with her red eyes meeting my blue ones. With a soft smile she pushed herself from the rock and stood at the lake's end where I meet her with my feet entering the cool water as it flowed through my white fur.

"This one has been expecting you, we finally meet at last." She softly spoke to me as I watched her with a warm smile on my mouth. She kneeled down in front of me while her fingers gently ran through my fur as she stroked my head and down my neck before pulling me into an embrace as my head rested on her soft shoulder.

I was so glad to be with her, she made it feel as if I was now in Paradise as now I just needed to wait until Kiba finds us.

(End P.O.V)

* * *

Kiba's P.O.V:

The four of us wolves walked into a abandon garden hidden at the top of this mountain as my stomach was waiting to explode any second with the scent of the maiden very close and my sister's too.

"I don't know why, but my heart is pounding and I feel all warm, too…" Toboe softly spoke as I heard Hige's voice.

"This is the cold feeling you get before pounding on a pretty girl." He was showing off his wide smirk as I now heard Tsume.

"Don't let your guard down, but there's a shiver running up my spine, too." He finally admitted to himself as we reached a clearing with the smell of Lunar flowers everywhere.

In front of us was a large blue lake with a large waterfall sprouting nearby as flowers of every kind bloomed everywhere but the only thing that matter was the maiden sitting in the lake in front of us and she wasn't alone as my eyes saw the young white wolf resting on Cheza's lap, who was stroking the top of her head and showing a smile on her face.

"Luna…" My voice spoke out to her watching her ears picking up my voice and move her head as her blue eyes open to meet mine and causing Cheza to do the same as we all saw her red eyes staring back at us.

The guys gave out a soft gasp seeing both the flower maiden and Luna few feet away.

"It's her, it's really her and look it's the other wolf whose scent I picked up earlier too, Kiba's sister." Hige gave out a wide grin, as I wanted to give him look to not think about it but I didn't as I kept staring at Cheza and my sister in front of me.

"My heart just skipped a beat!" Toboe let out excitedly clutching his hands to his chest as his silver bracelets made a sound.

"Who is that?" Tsume spoke out referring to Cheza as I watched Luna standing up on all fours and stepped into the water with the maiden following closely behind.

My legs pushed me forward towards the lake as my heart continued to pound while Tsume's voice telling me to wait made no action for me to do so and I kept walking. Luna stood at the lake's end with Cheza standing behind her as I came face to face to them both.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Kiba." She told me with her deep blue eyes meeting mine in my human form. I let out a soft smirk and sat down on my knees in front of her.

"Luna…" It was the only word I could say feeling so happy to be reunited with my sister again as I changed into my true self and pushed my nose against her neck as I nuzzled her warmly.

"Now we can go to Paradise together." Luna told me as I felt her nuzzling me back.

"Yeah, we will and this time, we won't be separated again, I promise." We broke our embrace as she moved to the side allowing Cheza to stand before me.

"Cheza." I softly called her name and noticed her smile spreading on her lips as I soon felt her hands caressing my fur down my neck before pulling me into an embrace.

"We meet at last. This one has been waiting for you too." She gently let out as I felt I was already in Paradise just by being this close to the maiden and even better that now I have my sister, Luna by my side again.

(End P.O.V)


	2. Escaping the Humans

**Hi! So I had to split chapter 2 because I realized it was really long so chapter three will start off the rest of the second chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Luna's P.O.V: The dark gray clouds continued to roll along the skies as I walked into the lost abandoned garden with my hand holding onto Cheza's hand while Kiba held onto her other one. Cheza is the name of the flower maiden from what Kiba told me as she was stolen by a noble inside the city where he found her and the other wolves who trail behind us. I softly looked behind my shoulder catching another glimpse at the three wolves named Tsume, Hige, and Toboe seeing their eyes focus at Cheza before looking away and back at the path ahead of me. I wasn't so sure if I could trust them very easily but if they came with my brother then maybe they weren't so bad, I just wish I wasn't the only she-wolf in the pack.

First there was Tsume, a gray wolf with a nasty attitude, seeing that nearly everything set him off. In his human form, he had white silver short hair with a pony tail growing in the back and piercing yellow eyes wearing a gray shirt hiding underneath his black leather jacket with the sleeves torn were the shoulders meet his arms and black leather pants. He also wore black boots and two gold stud earrings on both ears with a golden hoop earring dangling in his right lobe. Tsume also carried a scar in the shape of an 'X' marked on his chest which seemed mysterious to me but I didn't know if he could be trusted on our journey to Paradise.

The second oldest of the group was Hige, a golden brown Timber wolf who seemed laid back and looked somewhat excited to see me as it probably meant it's been a while since he's seen a member of the opposite sex. He had brown bushy short hair that stick out with golden amber eyes, he wore a yellow hooded sweatshirt with a black pullover underneath and light gray sweat pants with black and gray tennis shoes. There was also a large brown leather oversized collar wrapped around his neck with a silver plate with a number at the center. As he introduced me, I knew he was becoming too friendly and Kiba being my brother told him to back off which Hige fully understood not wanting to mess with him, but Hige did seem nice.

And lastly was a red wolf named Toboe, he was the youngest of the three and about my age of sixteen. Toboe in his human form had long reddish brown hair reaching the tip of his shoulders and had gorgeous golden eyes filled with innocence. He wore a rusted red zipped up collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and olive green cargo pants being tucked inside his black Doc Martens. Toboe also wore four silver bracelets on his right arm as it made me curious just how Tsume ended up with that scar and Hige with the collar around his neck, but Toboe was nice to me when we met and sweet too as I hope we could be good friends because I never had any friends other than my brother. The red wolf was even cute as he accidentally made me blush after telling me I was pretty and I was glad Kiba didn't threaten him, maybe it was because Toboe wasn't like Hige. The strange feeling in my stomach continued to grow inside as part of me felt that it wasn't because of Cheza.

(End P.O.V)

* * *

Toboe's P.O.V: My brown golden orbs wander ahead of me staring directly at the flower maiden, Cheza who was going to help us reach paradise. She looked soft and delicate just like a flower and she smelled really nice too.

"This way, this way everyone…" I watched her speaking to us with her red eyes staring at us while motioning her hand to keep up as Hige's voice spoke out.

"That's Cheza, all right. That's the flower maiden." My eyes looked up at him as I answered. "She's a flower and a maiden, that's weird." I let my eyes wander at Luna, Kiba's sister as the knots in my stomach reacted to her smiling at Cheza and Kiba.

"Well, as the story goes, some noble had too much time on his hands made her from a lunar flower in a lab somewhere…" Hige continued speaking, telling us the story as we followed the two white wolves and the maiden through the garden.

"They made a human from a flower? Give me a break. Do you really believe all of that?" Tsume asked him as we crossed a stone bridge resting above the wide river coming from the lake where we found both Cheza and Luna. "Come on, she's standing right there, isn't she?" Hige told Tsume as I agreed.

"Yeah and she smells nice too, like a flower." I let out a wide smile while my eyes continued to stare at Luna again seeing her long brown hair shining in the sunless light.

"Smell or no smell, I don't trust any of it…" Tsume spat out, as I looked at him in disbelief.

"Even though your heart skipped a beat too?" He didn't say anything while I looked away and Hige's voice filled the air again.

"Well, I for one believe it. I mean, just think about it, as crazy as it was for the time, Kiba led us straight to this place on instinct or whatever you call it, right?" My eyes didn't meet his as I only gave a small nod staring at Luna in her human form.

She had these amazing blue eyes that looked like moonlight and her long brown hair fell below her shoulders tied back with a black bow. She wore a white dress decorated with a pink waist band that fell above her knees and a grayish black sweater as she wore white heels with the straps crossing her ankles and a pair of white stud earrings on her ears. Luna was pretty and I admitted that to her when I introduce myself to her as it made her blush right away only making my heart beat faster for her. She was also a white wolf like Kiba with the only differences being that she is smaller than him and her blue eyes stayed the same in her true form while Kiba's eyes were yellow in his form. But when it came to Paradise, she acted just like him.

"Even of it is just some big coincidence, it feels like we're one step closer!" Hige's voice brought me out of my thoughts as I spoke in agreement. "It sure does!" I smiled while hearing him again. "And now we even found Luna to join us on Paradise. Either way you look at it, Cheza isn't my type, it's too bad." His lips curled into a small smirk while Tsume answered.

"Neither is Luna, Porky. Kiba will have you dead if you try anything on her." My heart pounded beneath my chest while hearing him say her name. "Yeah, don't remind. Who knows, maybe the runt here will have a better chance than me." The warm heat spread across my face as I felt my ribs being nudged by Hige and being put on the stop.

"What? I don't know. She's Kiba's sister and all, besides I rather be her friend." I softly let out trying to ignore them. "You say that now, but eventually you won't be able to help yourself." Hige placed a wide grin on his face leaving his words to build in my mind as we followed Cheza, Kiba and Luna leading us inside an old abandon keep that was nothing but ruins.

(End P.O.V)

* * *

Luna's P.O.V: As Cheza led us out of the beautiful garden we came into the path of an old castle that has been abandoned for centuries leaving only several plants and trees to take over the place. The three wolves were nowhere seen as I lost sight of them after a while passing through the ruins of this place and staying close with my brother and the maiden.

"This one has been waiting for the both of you. This one was born here for that very reason." Cheza's delicate soft voice spoke out to my brother and I as moss and rubble scattered along the dirt path soon reaching another room in the left side of the crumbled wall. "Everyone, this one is home." I felt my hand being released by Cheza as she did the same thing to Kiba and ran into the empty room.

It almost looked like a lab of some sort, there were wires and long tubes reaching through the room as far ahead was a large glass spherical containing cell now cracked and everything covered with moss.

"Oh, my, there is no one here anymore. They…they all withered and died." I watched as she fell closer to the ground with her knees pulled up against her chest. I slowly walked up to her and place my hand on her soft shoulder as I tried to comfort her. "This one is the only one left…" My hand squeezed her gently while Kiba stand close behind as the air was struck with the sound of bullets firing close in the distance and footsteps followed afterwards coming closer.

"Kiba, we're in serious trouble! There are humans all over the place!" We were reunited with the golden brown wolf, Hige as he shouted for our attention while Toboe and Tsume ran into the room seconds later. My blue eyes looked up at them as I still stayed on the ground with the flower maiden feeling a twinge of fear.

"I think we're surrounded!" Tsume let out as his yellow eyes instantly fell upon Cheza as she felt his presence and faced him with her scared red eyes. I placed my hands on her and shield her with my body glaring up at the gray wolf knowing I could never trust him. "No, it isn't her. She has nothing to do with luring the humans here!" Kiba stepped in front of him seeing these two had a history and both wanting to fight at any moment.

"Come on guys, we don't have time for this. We've got to escape!" Toboe proved his point as the humans could find us soon if we don't act.

"What do you mean 'escape'? We're surrounded, damn it! Where the hell are we supposed to go?" Hige shouted in panic as I felt Cheza slowly standing up.

"Cheza?" I looked at her while getting up to my feet as she walked towards an opening leading through another passage possibly the exit.

I glanced over at my brother and the others before walking over to the flower maiden and taking her hand again as Kiba followed.

"Where are you going?!" Tsume growled at us but I ignored him while Hige shouted after us. "Didn't you two hear what I said?" None of us listened to them as we reached the corridor and walked away from them with our instincts trusting the flower maiden.

(End P.O.V)

* * *

Toboe's P.O.V: As I watched Kiba and Luna leave with Cheza to escape from the humans despite being surrounded, I began to panic more not knowing what to do as I turned to Tsume and Hige for help. "What do we do?" I let out with fear in my voice as the humans were coming to find us.

"We don't have a choice!" Tsume answered turning the other way from where we came and disappeared from sight while Hige rubbed the back of his neck. "Argh, Kiba and his sister have lost it…" He ran after Tsume to face the humans while I was left to fend for myself and quickly made up my mind. "Kiba! Luna! Wait for me!" I shouted and ran after them hoping they didn't go too far.

"Hi, Toboe." Luna greeted me with a light smile as the knots in my stomach double, I was still scared but seeing her smile calmed my nerves a bit.

"What happened to Hige and Tsume?" I heard Kiba's voice before answering him. "They left to deal with the humans." Luna's blue eyes stared at me from over her shoulder for a few seconds as she turned away. "They'll be fine." She let out softly as I continued to follow them further down the dark path but couldn't help to see a small speck of worriedness in her eyes.

(End P.O.V)

* * *

Luna's P.O.V: As I continued to move down the long corridor with Cheza and Kiba, I decided to walk with Toboe, who kept looking behind his shoulder trying to find any sign of Tsume and Hige, even the humans. He was scared, but I knew we were going to be okay. Suddenly my ears picked up the footsteps of a nearby human coming into our path from behind a wall pointing his gun at us but before the air was filled with gunshots, my brother reacted quick and pushed Cheza into me as I guarded her and watched as Kiba struck his fangs into the man's neck killing him instantly. Seconds later, another human appeared from on top a pile of rubble firing his gun at us, I quickly took Cheza's hand and Toboe's leading them behind the protection of a large piece of stone nearby. Kiba jumped high into the air as the human continued to shoot bullets at him but none of them hit him as he was slashed in the chest by my brother knocking him out cold.

As we thought we were safe, I looked at Kiba and waited to join him but the air thunderously cracked with a series of bullets firing down the corridor causing my brother to seek shelter behind the wall near the pile of rubble. I held Cheza close shielding her from being hit by the bullets while feeling another pair of hand wrapped around me as I turned my head over my shoulder and saw Toboe protecting me as he held his eyes closed. The sudden rush of warmth crept on my face as I tried to forget about the butterflies in my stomach. The humans were overpowering us as they continued to fire bullets in front of us until the sounds of gunshots quickly died down and soon bodies hit the ground as I watched Toboe's golden eyes opening up and looking at me before we peek our heads to find out what happened. We found Tsume and Hige standing over the humans bodies as their blood stained the ground seeing that they attacked from behind.

"Toboe, thank you for protecting me." I looked at the red wolf seeing the light tint of pink spreading across his face. "Oh, you're welcome." He let out a smile as I returned it back to him before hearing Hige's voice.

"We're in serious trouble! They've got that tunnel totally covered." He explained to us while Tsume's irritating voice made me angry.

"What do we do? If we left her here, we could get away." I held onto Cheza's hand as I yelled at him for not caring about her.

"No, way!" I glared at him as my brother also shouted. "Forget it!" Kiba stared at the grey wolf as I felt Cheza's hand releasing from my grasp and heard Toboe's voice calling out to us from a distance signaling my head to turn around. Toboe waved out his arm for us as Cheza poked her head from behind a wall wanting us to follow her. Kiba and I were quick to follow as we reached the hallway finding the maiden standing a few feet away from us and the other wolves telling us to follow her as Cheza ran down the dark corridor leaving my brother and I ran after her with the other behind.

Openings of the walls allowed streams of light to come through as we ran with the flower maiden straight into an open wide passageway as Tsume took down another human who aimed bullets in our way. Within minutes, the six of us reached a dead end where a large oak tree stood in our path.

"What the hell?" Hige shouted in frustration while Toboe panicked. "It's no use! It's a dead end!" It may look like that but there had to be a reason why Cheza led us here.

"We could always try surrendering?" Hige mentioned as he saw Tsume glaring at him and soon placed his hands into the air defensively. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding…"

My blue eyes turned to Cheza walking towards one of the wide roots belonging to the tree and placing her hand firmly against its bark. A soft white light began to appear from her touch as within seconds the base of the trunk created an entrance possibly leading to the forest and safe from the humans.

"Kiba…" I softly let out as I felt the weight of his blue eyes staring at me and then at the tree looking surprised.

"This way." Cheza spoke to us with a smile on her lips.

"Where did that giant hole come from?" Toboe gasped in awe as he and the others soon found the new passageway inside the tree while I simply answered.

"Cheza…" I smiled shortly before pulling my legs into a run, chasing after the maiden through our escape as Kiba and everyone else ran afterwards while the tree began to close its doorway letting none of the humans to follow our trace.

(End P.O.V)


	3. Sleeping Wolves

**Hey! Sorry for the long delay to updating this story. I've been a little busy and needed to take care of my two other stories on here as well. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry that it's long. Thanks to those who Favorited, Followed, Subscribed, Etc!**

**This chapter is set in the P.O.V of Luna, so I'm letting you know since it might be tiring to keep labeling Luna's P.O.V in all paragraph breaks.**

* * *

The night sky had already crept upon us as the waxing moon shined brightly through the passing grey clouds. My blue eyes kept a look out in front of me seeing my brother leading ahead of everyone, Tsume walked behind him while Hige and Toboe followed as I stayed behind with Cheza. After the small aircraft belonging to those humans that nearly killed us in the old castle fled as it failed to track us down with all of us hiding in a large brush from it, we continued down the mountain pass. My legs pulled into a run leaving Cheza behind but not out of my sight as I made the sharp right turn around the ledge and came to a halt, catching the pair of golden eyes staring at me that belonged to Toboe. The butterflies soar inside my stomach in that moment, I lightly gave him a smile and he reacted with a wide grin, lifting his arms over his head and revealing a few inches of his bare skin making my face to turn slightly pink. I turned my head away from him to hide my embarrassment and found Cheza strolling gracefully down the end of the ledge nearing towards the cliff as I heard Toboe giving out a short yelp of panic, fearing she was going to walk over the ledge. As she placed her foot over the edge feeling nothing but air, Cheza turned her body to face me and walked towards me with a smile of her lips. I looked at her with a grin hearing Toboe breathing out a sigh of relief.

"She can tell?" He let out a little bit shocked, as I glanced at him and slowly moved my legs towards him with Cheza following behind.

"Yes, she can…" I answered him with a soft smile, as the voice of Hige's soon filled the air.

"Well, sure, she's a flower maiden, isn't she?" Toboe turned to look at the golden brown wolf as he wanted to know how she knew.

"Yeah, but how?" Toboe's golden orbs looked into my blue ones as I didn't answer him and rather let Hige explain to him his ideas while I glance past them. I watched as my brother, Kiba continued to move his legs down the mountain climbing over a fallen tree as my eyes soon followed Tsume movements.

_'Why does he hate Cheza so much?'_ I thought to myself while hearing Hige's voice snapping the thought away.

"She uses her antennas, how else." A small grin appeared on my lips, thinking how idiotic that sounded.

"She doesn't have any of those!" Toboe let out at the golden brown timber wolf as he stared at him in disbelief.

"You can't see them but I bet they're there…" Hige defended himself as I climbed over the fallen tree blocking my path after them. Cheza continued to stay close behind and I can tell she looked uneasy.

"I wonder if she's a little on edge around us. But why would she be?" I heard Toboe as he turned to face her while I noticed the distance she had set herself with me from the two wolves.

"It's because you're on edge around her. That's why she's setting a distance from you." I softly spoke out and met his golden eyes again.

"Who the hell wouldn't be on edge?" The voice of Tsume's was heard from all of us as I locked eyes with the grey wolf standing at the end of the trail. "She's not a wolf and she's not human. She's not a flower, either. How are we supposed to trust something like that? And even more so because she was made by a noble." My blue orbs narrowed at him as I began to tighten my hands into fists as he continued to speak. "Are we going to take her with us?" Tsume glared at me with his complaint as my brother gave him a look of disapproval catching his attention.

"Yeah." Kiba answered him with a simple word as Tsume didn't look pleased and stared at him.

"What for?" The grey wolf sounded irritated while Toboe soon spoke out his opinion on Cheza.

"I don't see anything wrong with it. It'd be mean to just leave her here." I let a small smirk escape from my lips as I slightly soften the grip on my fists hearing Toboe. "And besides, it'd be nice to always be able to smell lunar flowers." He looked at me once more as the butterflies slowly grew. Although hearing Toboe's statement only made it a problem for Tsume.

"Doesn't that make her a danger to us?" My feet stopped at the end of the mountain pass while Tsume continued on with his protest. "If she smells up the place while we're moving, it's as good as giving away our location." He tried to find a reason to prevent Cheza from coming with us to Paradise, but Tsume didn't understand.

"Tsume, humans are sensitive to smell, so they won't be able to smell Cheza's scent like we can." Now, I stood face to face with the tough grey wolf despite being smaller, I wasn't going to back down in what I believe in.

"But my eyes tell me that she'll be nothing but trouble. What good is she to us than anything else?" Before I had a chance to answer him, Kiba intervened stepping in front of me with his light blue orbs glaring down at the wolf as he protected me.

"My sister is right, and if you're a wolf, Tsume you should know this." My brother defended me as Tsume continued to be stubborn about it.

"Sorry, but I don't!" He raised his voice and I clenched my fists once again and shouted at him.

"Cheza is going to get us to Paradise!" The air fell silent for only a few seconds as Tsume bared down his teeth looking past Kiba and now at me.

"I'm so sick of hearing that word." My anger was boiling as I was ready to bare my teeth into Tsume as I could feel my brother becoming angry as well. He wanted to fight him and I did too but before any of us could do anything about it, a song began to appear out of nowhere coming from the maiden.

She stood with her head held high and eyes closed with her song singing to the moon.

"All of a sudden, I'm feeling…really sleepy…" I heard Toboe's voice fading as I began to feel heavy and fell to the ground with my back resting against the tree behind me.

Toboe was fast asleep while my ears picked up the growls of Tsume's voice urging him to stay up as my head fell into the shoulder of my brother. Hearing Cheza's song was slowly putting me into a deep slumber.

* * *

Toboe's Dream: _I found myself dreaming that I was home with Granny at her small cottage. I was resting by the warm fire radiating from the stone fireplace as Granny sat in her chair beside me rocking back and forth. She was knitting another one of her warm scarves as Luna was there too, resting next to me while I could hear Granny's voice speaking to me._

_"You have such a beautiful friend, Toboe. Luna is a very pretty girl, don't ever lose her." I could feel her warm smile looking down at me while I continued to rest._

_Within seconds, I was no longer at the cottage but in Paradise as I was surrounded in a field of white lunar flowers blooming all around me with both Luna and Granny staying at my side enjoying the company the full moon above us._

(End Dream)

* * *

Luna's Dream_: I dreamed about being in Paradise as I lay in deep fields of blooming lunar flowers basking in the light of the full moon. Cheza was there with me as she stroked the top of my head while I rested in her lap smelling the sweet scent of the flowers. She casted a warm smile at me as my brother was with me as well, sitting close to her side as his fur shined brightly in the moon light along with mine. Toboe rested his head on my back looking happy. I was really happy to be in a place that was peaceful and where we wolves belonged._

(End Dream)

* * *

Kiba's Dream: _I was dreaming about the moment that was happening to me right now, being here close to the flower maiden, Cheza and my sister, Luna made me feel I was already in Paradise. Cheza's soft touch ran down my temple as her scent soothed me the whole time I slept and I didn't want to have this feeling to end._

(End Dream)

* * *

The morning had come as I followed my brother, Hige, and Toboe into the town as we were searching for an escape route to lose the humans that tried to kill us yesterday, while Hige and Toboe went to find food. Tsume stayed with Cheza, he was still asleep after Kiba and the others tried to wake him up repeatedly only he wouldn't get up and kept running in his sleep. And as much as I felt uncomfortable leaving her with that grey wolf, I needed to help out my brother find a way to leave this place so we can continue our path to Paradise.

Once we reached the town in our human forms, Toboe and Hige had went their separate ways while Kiba and I went in another direction with the scent of those humans lurking at every corner of this place. I went astray from my brother and stayed hidden in the back allies seeing several of those humans cornering their own kind and questioning them about yesterday. After a while, I managed to pick up the scent of my brother and followed his trail as I found him standing behind one of the rubble buildings.

"Kiba, these humans are everywhere. They've blocked every exit in this town." His blue eyes looked away from the humans as he stared at me.

"Yeah, there is no place to get away from here, let's head back and tell the others." I nodded in agreement as the two of us began to run back into the forest.

"I hope Cheza is alright…" My voice let out feeling a little concern while his voice answered me.

"She's okay. Tsume knows better than to hurt her. She's vital to us."

Once we reached the spot we slept last night, Kiba and I walked towards Cheza and a now fully awake Tsume who seemed a little pissed off as he strolled towards us with his hands stuffed in his pants pockets.

"It's no use. Those people are on every road going down to the foot of the mountain. We're going to have to find another way out of here." I heard my brother telling Tsume as the wolf stopped to look at us.

"Next time, don't leave it here with me. I'm not going to be responsible." He looked bothered as he stayed alone with the flower maiden, I was glad she was okay and heard Kiba's voice.

"We tried to wake you up but you wouldn't budge. Besides, you seemed pretty. Where ever you were." Kiba let out a light smile on lips as it aggravated Tsume even more.

"Oh, shut up! I was tired, that's all." He stormed off to get away from us and Cheza.

My eyes wander over to her, seeing her sitting down on the ground with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

A few minutes passed as I sat down on one of the bulk roots of the tree sitting several feet away from Cheza. Kiba stood on the ground behind me and Tsume leaned against a piece of the large rubble from the castle we were in yesterday feet away from us.

"Wow that was rough!" I heard the voice of Hige's as he and Toboe came running towards us and held a few things in their arms.

"We're back!" Toboe spoke out between breaths.

"You two sure took a long time." My brother pointed out to them, as I noticed the two of them looking a little shaken up.

"Eh, the runt here kept wandering off." Hige told him as Toboe looked at the golden brown wolf with a quick glare, disliking that nickname. My lips formed a subtle smile at the cute red wolf and he glance at me showing a wide grin on his face. "Here's some food." Hige let out again, throwing a small sack at my brother who he caught it with his hands.

"We picked up some other things, too." Toboe spoke out as he held a fur coat in his hands and smiling to himself while walking over the Cheza.

"What the hell do you plan to do with that?" Tsume asked him, he was slightly confused as Toboe's smile didn't falter from his comment.

The apprehensions in my stomach began to flutter inside from the look of his smile.

"What do you think? It's a present." I watched as Toboe walked behind Cheza placing the fur coat on her back. "Here." He took a step back and smiled at me before waiting to see the maiden's response but his smile now faded, seeing Cheza's face creating a sad and hurtful expression. She didn't like the idea having to wear another animal's skin. "I guess. You don't like it?" Toboe sadly told her.

"It sure looks that way." Kiba let out, as I looked at the red wolf with a small smile and tried to cheer him up.

"It's okay, Toboe. It's the thought that counts." He looked at me with his warm golden eyes and smiled at me.

"What did I tell you? Now _these_ are great!" Hige boasted out with a wide smirk, holding the pink rubber boots in his arms and coming towards Cheza.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Tsume warned him, but he didn't listen and placed the boots at Cheza's feet. She took notice of the boots and gave a curious expression before slipping into the pair of boots, and then she stood up and started to dance with grace putting a bright smile on her face as she looked at Hige.

"You like 'em, huh?" He laughed softly and rubbed his nose with his finger as Cheza continued to dance enjoying her new present.

Seeing her laughing put an instant smile on my face as I looked at both Toboe and my brother catching their grins back at me. But the moment I turned my attention back at Cheza, she came to a sudden halt standing in a state of shock.

"Cheza?" I softly let out as Kiba and I both turned in the direction she was facing and there in front of us was an old woman standing there from feet away. From a distance she had long white hair down to her feet and supported herself from the weight of an old wooden stick as she also wore black round sunglasses concealing her eyes.

"Who are you?" Cheza's soft voice let out as the old lady didn't answer her and started to walk towards us. She carried a faint scent but I wasn't sure what it could be.

As she came closer, Kiba and I stepped in front of Cheza protecting her trying to warn the stranger to back off as she stopped midway.

"You are wolves." Her old voice answered. She knew what we were by staring at us despite being in our human forms, she couldn't be human.

"Old lady, who are you?" I heard my brother questioning her as I spoke out too.

"How did you know what we are?" Before she even said a word, she lifted her wrinkled hand towards her face and grasped her sunglasses removing them away from her and stared at us with blood red eyes. She held the same colored eyes as Cheza's.

"Tell us, who are you?" Kiba wanted answers as she finally did talk to us.

"The Hanabito is what they used to called us." Her voice was weak as she explained to us she was a flower, which is why she knew we were wolves from the start and why I noticed her faint scent.

"This one could tell from your scent. But you are not like this one?" Cheza stated as she placed her hand over her chest.

"That is correct. You are not like my kind. You are a perfect creation." The old flower let out as she stared directly at Cheza.

"Perfect creation…?" My voice softly repeated those last words, listening to the old lady again.

"You must know that I've been waiting for you for a long time." She continued with her voice directly towards Cheza while Toboe's whisper came into my ears as he spoke to Hige.

"I guess she wasn't a ghost." Now I know why they looked shaken up when they ran here from town.

"That stench…" I heard Hige's voice as he caught the smell of those humans again.

"They're coming!" My brother replied with their smell coming closer.

"I have a feeling we shouldn't hang around here any longer." Tsume declared to everyone as I grabbed hold of my brother's arm.

"We need to leave."

The old flower told us to follow her as she paced quickly in the opposite direction from where she had come to find us, Cheza instantly followed her and soon we did the same. We reached into the path of another large tree with colorful flowers blooming along the mossy bark where a wooden door appeared in front of our eyes, the old lady quickly opened it and allowed us to seek shelter from the humans.

* * *

"I felt them within my body, the terrible events that occurred and those Hanabitos the imperfect ones had all wither and died. I was fortunate enough to escape from the castle. In the forest at the foot of the mountain, I stayed in hiding for a long, long time. And before I knew it, I alone was left. Even if you don't know anything about yourself, I do. I know you very well indeed." The old flower began to tell her sad story to Cheza as she sat still in the old flower's chair listening to her while the rest of us stood around her in the small single room.

"All this time, this one has been asleep waiting just for them." I heard Cheza's delicate voice as her crimson eyes looked over at both Kiba and I with a soft smile on her face.

"The wolves seek out the flower, and the flower seeks out the wolves. And yet, no matter how you feel, you must not go with them." Once I heard this statement coming from the old flower's mouth, I couldn't understand why she would tell Cheza this.

"But why…?" Cheza looked at her confused as the old one answered her with her words filled with hate.

"It would only lead to destruction." I clenched my grip on Kiba's arm, growing angry at her response.

"Are you crazy?" My brother shouted at her, as she glared at the both of us sensing our anger.

"I'm not talking to you." She raised her voice at him, as I no longer wanted to hear anymore of her crap.

"Come on, Cheza. Let's go." My blue eyes looked at Cheza as the sound of my brother's voice didn't affect her, she wouldn't move from her seat.

"The faintest scent of a flower is all I have left to offer now. And soon, it too will fade completely." The old lady had spoken to Cheza as she moved in her seat.

"What should this one do?" She looked for advice from the old one as she answered her.

"You have the ability to sustain the life of a Hanabito. Stay here…" Once those words hit me, I tightly squeezed my brother's arm not liking this at all. Cheza has to stay with us.

"Cheza! Don't listen to her! You can't stay here!" I cried out to her as the old flower now glared at me again with hateful red eyes.

"Wolves, just what precisely do you hope to accomplish by taking this precious girl with you?" She coldly questioned us as Cheza responded her.

"To get to Paradise, we are going to Paradise." A smile crept on my lips as the grip on my brother arms loosen but Tsume's voice alerted us as he stared out the window.

"Ssh, be quiet!" My head faced the window as I noticed a woman wearing a white coat and had blonde hair holding some sort of device in her hands heading towards us.

"I smelled her back at the castle. I know I've seen that lady before somewhere but I don't know where." Hige let out, looking out from the window with Toboe and Tsume.

"What do we do now?" I heard the grey wolf's voice as his yellow eyes stared at Kiba and me from where we stood.

"Let's go." My brother let out as he stared at Cheza, but again she didn't move from her seat.

"Cheza, we need to go." I told her and she didn't look at me with her eyes only looking at the old lady.

Finally, she got up from her seat as I held onto her hand and felt my brother's hand grabbing mine leaving the shelter of the old flower behind.

* * *

Tsume, Hige, and Toboe were hidden high above in the trees in front of the old flower's home, waiting for the right moment to have this human fall for our trap in order to distract her so we can head into town. My eyes watched from behind a tree with my brother and the maiden as Tsume jumped down in front of the woman giving her a shock with Hige and Toboe following as they surrounded her in a small circle.

"You're the boys I saw…who are you? What's going on here? Where's the girl that was with you?" She demanded answers as her eyes caught the sight of the three of us several feet away. "Cheza!" She cried out, as Kiba and I took both of Cheza's hands and leaped high into the air aiming to land on the nearest ledge of the mountain.

As we landed on the ledge, Kiba and I showed this human our true forms becoming two white wolves in front of her for a short time before reverting back to our human selves. We jumped off the ledge and landed on a flat path of the mountain with Cheza before running towards the town with the others following behind.

* * *

All of us ran into the beat up town as I stopped to notice the sad expression on Cheza's face.

"Cheza? What's wrong?" I asked her softly, as she soon answered.

"She's crying…she will wither away…" She spoke to me as my brother, Kiba looked at her.

"Do you mean the old lady?" Cheza looked at us with worried crimson orbs.

"Kiba, Luna, is it all right if this one stays with you? Can this one stay with you?" She let out as if she feared we wouldn't want her with us.

"Cheza, you have to stay with us." Kiba softly smiled at her as I now spoke.

"We need you with us, Cheza. You're important to us." My lips gave her a warm grin as she looked happy again. She now turned to the other wolves, hoping their response would be the same.

"Hige?" She stared at the timber wolf gently.

"Sure, why not? When you're on a journey, the more the merrier." He let out a chuckle as Cheza smiled staring at Toboe.

"Toboe?" He looked at her for a moment until giving out a warm laugh and held a bright grin to his face as he placed his arms over his head again.

"Tsume?" Now, it was his turn to answer as he let out a large sigh and gave her his answer.

"Fine, you can tag along. If it gets us to where we're going, I can put up with you." He stared at her and I was a little glad to hear he wanted her to stay, but I still didn't trust him.

Cheza's lips brought a smile to her face as the wind picked up a light breeze blowing through us in the alleyway.

* * *

As we walked through the heavy crowds of people in the center of town, I stayed close with Kiba and Cheza staring at cart of clothes in front of us blending in with everyone else. I turned to face my brother, who narrowed his eyes at someone down the street.

"What is it, Kiba?" My eyes stared into the crowd and found who he was looking at, the woman we saw back in the forest was trying to find us again.

"It's that woman again, come on." He let out as I quickly snatched the pink parka from the cart as the shop owner didn't noticed and placed it over Cheza to disguise her from the woman. Once we passed her, we quickly fled before she noticed us and returned to the forest to let Cheza have her last moment with the old flower.

* * *

I stayed outside with the other wolves and Kiba while Cheza was alone with the old lady inside her home concealed by the Earth. I stood next to my brother as we stared up at the visible white half-moon shining above us seeing that night was drawing nearer. Soon, we felt Cheza'a presence as she stood between us with a soft look on her face as the two of us gazed at her. She softly took both of our hands in hers and together watched the sight of the moon glowing within the blue sky.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, once again, I'm sorry if it's too long. I'll try to keep the future chapters shorter and split them into two parts as the first two chapters, if that's the case. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	4. Misgivings

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the long update but I'm back in school so these long updates will be common until December. Thanks for adding this story to your Favorites, Follow, Subscribe, Etc...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Luna's P.O.V:

As the night completely shrouded the entire sky in darkness with only the moon overhanging from above, I pushed my feet through the concrete earth and stayed close to the flower maiden while my brother and the other wolves strolled ahead of me. We were in search for a place to rest for a while and stay away from the humans trying to harm us, they were everywhere in this town and preventing us to escape to reach closer to Paradise. While I walked through the deserted alleyway, I realized Cheza was no longer at my side and noticed that she stopped in her tracks and saw her eyes facing something in the passageway next to us.

"Cheza…?" I softly spoke out as my eyes looked at her for a few seconds before meeting a pair of lighter shades of blue orbs staring back at me. It was a black dog wearing a metal spike collar around her neck and tied up to a pole sitting behind a doorway that looked like a bar. Immediately this dog welcomed me with a defensive growl, I answered back with a glare while Kiba stood in front of me staring down at her with the same expression as I did.

"We have a friend even here, too." Cheza's gentle voice let out as I was a bit surprised.

'Is she telling us that this dog could be a wolf…?' The voice in my head spoke inside while I watched Cheza beginning to dance her way towards the black dog, who continued to growl as it made me feel worried for the flower maiden's safety.

Soon she sat down on her knees and in front of the dog, reaching out her hand to touch her but I acted quickly and held Cheza's shoulder with my hand.

"Cheza, you shouldn't…" I told her with concern held inside my voice as she turned her head to face me with a soft smile held on her pink lips.

"It is all right." She told us both to reassure that she was going to be fine and listening to her, I let go of my hand as she faced the black dog once more while Kiba and I watched Cheza cautiously, holding her hand close the dog's face. "You don't know what you are? You never did? Is that right?" The dog stared at her with her blue eyes caught in surprise as Cheza continued to speak to her. "There is some wolf inside of you, too." Kiba let out a gasp of shock while my eyes widen, seeing now that this dog looked a bit wolf to me and her scent as well. Before Cheza could touch this wolf-dog, she stepped back and looked as if she never knew she was half wolf. "You were alone your whole life, were you not?" Cheza continued to tell her as my ears suddenly heard the sound of faint footsteps coming towards the door where the black wolf-dog tied up stood.

"We need to go." My voice quickly let out and took hold of Cheza's hand while my brother grabbed on to mine and led us away from the wolf-dog and the humans who stopped following us half way.

"Kiba, do you know her?" I asked my brother as we ran through the alleyway trying to find Tsume, Hige, and Toboe. I knew that once he saw that wolf-dog there was something telling me those two had a history recently and I wondered what is was about.

"She used to hunt me down in the last city I was in. She also tried to hunt down Tsume and Toboe with her human because he hates us for being wolves and will kill us without a second thought." He answered me while his blue orbs glanced over at mine as I knew I couldn't trust that wolf-dog and couldn't forgive her for the things she did to my brother.

"I guess she didn't know she was part wolf too, if her human had known he would have killed her." I let out to him while I held Cheza's hand tighter and listened to my brother speak.

"Most likely he would have. It now makes sense how she was able to find us because of her wolf blood. We have to find a way out of here before we come across with her and her human again." We continued to sprint as the three wolves were clear in our view. I only hoped that was the last time I'll ever see that wolf-dog and hopefully never meet her owner as there was nothing great about another human who kills our kind.

* * *

As morning broke out, we found shelter in an old abandon bus located in the deserted junkyard while Tsume, Hige, and my brother, Kiba were going to find a plan to escape from this human infested town.

"This place should be perfect!" The golden brown wolf smiled proudly to himself as his head poked outside one of the windows before joining us again.

"Once we catch wind of what they're up to, we'll come right back." Tsume looked down at Toboe as my eyes didn't meet his and instead focus on my brother, Kiba who stared at the maiden with a soft smirk placed on his mouth.

"Cheza, you stay here with Luna and Toboe." His blue eyes stared into her crimson specks, my lips formed a smile seeing the gentle grin widening on her lips.

"You can count on us!" The red wolf yelled out excitedly as I looked at my brother and spoke to him.

"Yeah, we'll be okay but please be careful." He answered by showing me another smirk on his face before speaking.

"I will, don't worry."

The three of them soon left the shelter of our hideout leaving Toboe, Cheza, and I to stay until they come back with some news, the three of us peeked outside the windows watching them split up in different directions.

"Come back soon!" I heard Toboe shouting after them before pushing myself away from the glass-less window and taking a seat on the steel cold floor with Cheza.

The small holes from the ceiling let in the warmth of the sunlight as my blue specks looked at Cheza, who had her eyes held shut and her face lifted up at the holes letting in the sun from above.

"I like this, the idea of friends waiting for other friends, it's kind of nice, you know?" Toboe said to us while he took the last vacant seat next to Cheza as I noticed the warm smile spreading along his face. The heavy apprehensions continued to ravage my stomach as I tried to ignore the abrupt sensation building up from within by facing my attention up at the ceiling just like Cheza.

"What is it?" Toboe asked me curiously, staring up at the holes of sunlight as I looked away from the ceiling and fell into his warm golden eyes feeling my heart racing rapidly.

"Cheza is bathing in the sunlight, Toboe." I answered him with a gentle smile along my lips and seeing the embarrassment written all over him from the red tint of color beginning to spread along his face.

"Oh…" He softly let out to himself as Cheza opened her eyes and looked at me with a bright smile before facing her attention to Toboe.

"This one is stuffed and you?" She asked him happily as he was caught off guard by her question.

"Uh…sure!" He let out with a soft grin, as I lightly laughed to myself that only lasted several seconds and the brightness on my face quickly faded once I heard someone shouting from outside.

"THIS WAY…! GET THEM!" That voice belonged to a human.

"Stay here, I'm going to look outside…" Toboe softly told me and almost spoke into a whisper as I nodded my head in response and held on to Cheza's hand while my blue eyes watched as Toboe quietly climbed onto one of the old cushion seats of the bus and slowly peeked out from the corner of the window.

"Toboe…? What is it?" I called to him in a hush voice as he began to make his way on the floor to join us again.

"Those humans earlier, they were chasing after some kids. I don't know why though." He let out with a confused expression on his face as my eyes soon fell towards the three silver bracelets on his right arm.

"Toboe…?" My voice softly spoke to him again and instantly he looked at me with a smile on his warm face as it caused the apprehensions to hurt even more.

"Yes, Luna...?" Once he answered me, I began to ask him about those bracelets.

"Those bracelets you're wearing on your arm, where did you get them?" I noticed the change of expression on his face, speaking about it and saw his legs being pulled close to his chest while his amber orbs stared down at the bracelets adorning his right arm and shimmering in the sunlight.

"They were a gift from Granny. She found me when I could barely open my eyes one day outside the city walls, the same city where I found Kiba and the others. She raised me as one of her own and gave me these bracelets as a present to match the ones she wore on her arm, I wore them ever since." As he began to tell me his story, I knew that this woman named Granny was a human.

"She was a human, wasn't she?" I softly spoke to him while Cheza's red orbs faced the red wolf.

"Yes, she was but she isn't like all humans that are trying to harm us, there are some that are really nice, Luna and Granny, she was one of them. She was very nice and kind…she was like a mother to me." He stared at me with a small spark igniting inside his eyes. To me, humans were the worse type of species to roam the earth and I hated them for all the destruction they'd caused. Though, hearing to Toboe about how he was raised by a human when he was only a pup and was treated like her kind but with kindness made me feel that maybe there were some humans out there who were good but I don't know if I'll ever met one on our search for Paradise.

"I guess you're right, maybe not all humans are terrible but whatever happened to her?" I let my blue eyes stared at him softly as his expression became hurtful as I knew it wasn't good.

"She just wouldn't get up one day…" His voice choked in a whisper as I could feel the small lump in my throat, it hurt me that he lost someone important to him, and even if she was a human I knew she was different from the way he talked about her.

"I'm sorry..." Without hesitation, I reached over to place my hand over his and felt the warmth from his touch as Toboe smiled at me softly.

"It's okay, Luna. I know that when we finally reach Paradise, she'll be there waiting for us and I'm sure she'll love to meet you, too." Hearing him say this put a smile on my face as I opened my mouth to answer him.

"I would really love to meet her once we're there." His smile brighten as the faint scent of my brother was coming closer towards the abandon bus as I took my hand away from Toboe and before Kiba entered the bus, the three of us hid behind the back seat. Once my brother walked closer to the seat we were hiding, we tried to scare him as we popped out in front of him. Sadly, he wasn't scared at all as he sensed our presence in the bus and gave us a smile for effort.

"What took you so long?" Toboe was the first to speak while placing his hands behind his head as he smiled at him but before he could get an answer from my brother, Hige's scent edge closer towards us as I saw him entering our hideout.

"So, how did it go?" My voice questioned him softly and soon heard his response.

"They really got us surrounded this time, so we have to move at night." Hige let out with a wide grin on his face as I smiled.

"There's a place that the locals here call it the, 'Forest of Death.'" Kiba let out as Toboe wrapped his arms around himself and voice his opinion about not liking the name of this so-called forest and listened to my brother again. "They say if you get lost in it, you'll never come out." Kiba finished his words as I spoke.

"Maybe it's dangerous to humans but I think we'll be fine in a place like that." The warm smile belonging to my brother looked at me as Hige cheered on.

"Yeah, with our noses, the forest will be a piece of cake, am I right?" I nodded my head and smiled at him as my brother answered.

"Right..." We all gathered satisfying grins as Tsume soon entered the bus with some information to give us.

"I found an escape route that'll be perfect." The grey wolf told us as I was relieved to finally get out of here with my brother and Cheza to continue our search to Paradise with the others as well.

"Then that settles it, we'll be leaving tonight." Once my brother announced this statement, all of us agreed to the plan as Toboe excitedly cheered.

"We can finally get out of here!" I smiled brightly at him as we began to determine how to escape tonight.

* * *

Darkness began to cloak the entire town as night took over as the six of deserted our hideout once Hige was able to pick up the scent of the humans hiding in the junkyard as we discussed the plan to escape from them for good. We split up into two groups of three, my brother left with Toboe and Cheza as he was going to guide them into the sewers throughout the town until Tsume, Hige, and I distract the humans at their base, which was were the three of us stood now. Standing high upon a mountain cliff, we looked down at the base camp as each of us knew what to do to as Tsume gave the signal I quietly jumped down the cliff with Hige right behind me.

"WHAT…?! Roger…" I heard one of the humans speaking into the cellular phone in his hand nearby as the other two humans standing next to him waited for him to speak. "The commander says those boys and that girl got away with the objective..." As he spoke out, Hige and I sneaked behind him, tapping the human's shoulder to get his attention.

"Who got away?" Hige placed a sly smirk on his face as the human turned to look at us and was caught in surprise along with the others standing there.

Before he could retract his automatic gun and shoot us fire, Hige and I moved quickly in opposite directions as the golden brown wolf placed his palm on the human's sternum. Within seconds, he fell to the ground leaving his weapon to fire a rapid round of bullets into the sky as Hige's claws pierced his chest with the sight of blood exposed on his chest. My body pushed after Hige and followed him through the humans as one of them tried stopped me by getting in front of me and before he could pull out his gun, I jumped into the air and landed my open jaw onto his collarbone and seconds later I applied pressure, tasting the warm liquid in my mouth.

"We found them, they're right…." The remaining human with the phone was easily struck down in the spinal cord by Tsume, who jumped down from behind giving the human very little chance to inform the rest of their kind our current location. The air was suddenly stricken with the sounds of bullets firing at us from the remaining humans at the base.

"Let's go meet up with the others!" Hige let out as we ran towards the mountain side. I felt Hige's hand grabbing mine and thought nothing of it as I held it tight and jumped continuously up along the rocky ledge while dodging the bullets at the same until we were safe out of harm's way.

(End P.O.V)

* * *

Toboe's P.O.V:

Kiba, Cheza and I finally made it to our rendezvous point near the entrance to the 'Forest of Death,' we were waiting for Hige, Tsume, and Luna to join us just as we planned but as the minutes ticked by, I was growing slightly worried. I hoped they were all right, especially Luna as I noticed her brother, Kiba never showing a change in his expression while he stood there close to Cheza.

'Maybe he knew that she was all right.' I thought to myself as I finally spoke to him.

"Hey, shouldn't they be here by now?" My voice was filled with concern while Kiba stared at me before staring up at the mountain.

"They are…" He let out, leaving me a bit confused before I finally saw Luna, Hige and Tsume leaping in the air and landing on their feet right in front of us.

"Sorry, we kept you waiting." Tsume spoke out to us while my amber eyes fell directly at Luna's soft blue ones as I felt my heart beating hard against my chest again.

"I hoped we didn't take too long." She let a wide grin escape from her rose lips and triggered the butterflies to continue eating me from the inside.

"Operation successful..." Hige replied with a thumb-up and a large smirk spread along his face as we all exchanged bright grins.

Without warning, the air was struck with a loud bang as I felt the ground shook from a gunshot that pierced the ground inches away from where my feet stood.

(End P.O.V)

* * *

Luna's P.O.V:

As I heard the thunderous firing of a bullet striking the earth from where we stood, our eyes focused to where it came from, seeing a gray-haired man aiming his rifle at us while I body was fully alerted.

"YOU GODDAMN WOLVES! YOU'LL NEVER FOOL ME AGAIN!" He voice echoed loudly in the air as I wondered if this could be the human who owned that wolf-dog I saw last night but I that wasn't important to me right at this second as he began to fire at us again.

While my feet began to move into a run, Kiba took hold of Cheza's hand leading her away from the gunfire as the others ran in separate directions to dodge the bullets being aimed at us. Though as I sprinted across the open field, I felt myself stepping onto uneven soil and skidded across the rough ground becoming vulnerable to the human.

(End P.O.V)

* * *

Kiba's P.O.V:

As I dashed towards the 'Forest of Death' with Cheza's hand held tightly in mine, my ears picked up the sound of someone hitting the ground as a soft moan escaped from their lips.

"Luna!" My head quickly turned around to see my sister fallen on the ground and in danger as the human pointed his rifle at her.

'SHIT! LUNA!' My head screamed as my heart paced frantically, I quickly let go of Cheza's grasp fearing for my sister's life as I carried my legs towards her, rushing towards her before the bullet does.

I pushed my body in front of Luna to protect her and instantly felt the burning sensation of the bullet piercing inside my shoulder with intense pain as I clenched my mouth and winced through it all.

"KIBA..!" Luna gasped out my name as I didn't turn to face her nor moved away from her, I wasn't going to budge where I stood until this human kills me for I didn't care if I died. All I cared about was my sister and I promised to keep her safe…it was the only thing that mattered to me right now. Before I could brace for the next bullet, the human had ran out of bullets in his gun as he tried to pull the trigger but nothing happened. This gave me the chance to take Luna and Cheza to meet up with the others into the forest.

"Kiba, you're shoulder…" I heard Luna's concern voice filling my ears, as I lifted her off the ground and carried her over my shoulder as I spoke.

"I'm fine. Right now we have to take Cheza and you into the forest before he reloads his gun." I rushed towards Cheza and quickly grabbed her hand as I took the three of us into the forest with the air filled with echoing gunshots seconds later.

(End P.O.V)

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for being patient for this update:) The next one will be out as soon as possible!**


	5. The Forest of Death

**Hey, everyone! I'm really sorry that it's taking me a while to upload new chapters now. I blame school for the most part, but I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try my best to get the next one sooner! Thanks!**

* * *

Luna's P.O.V:

As the six of us wolves and the flower maiden continued through the forest, everything seemed the same to me as every tree was thick and dried up, roots and branches twisted towards and below the covered sky and earth. There was no source of sunlight or even any sign of life just a dead forest.

Once my older brother, Kiba safely took the flower maiden and carried me into this forest to get away from that bastard human. I carefully removed the bullet in his shoulder and with Cheza's help. She easily healed the wound that it made into his skin before joining the others.

My legs kept pushing me forward as I walked behind Kiba while Cheza stayed next to me and the other wolves caught up from behind.

"Man, this place is depressing…" Hige immediately moaned out for us to hear him as I gave out a small smile and followed my brother's lead and heard the golden brown wolf speaking again. "I thought forests were supposed to be more, you know, vibrant."

"It's the 'Forest of Death' remember?" Toboe pointed out with a smirk as I heard my brother voicing his reason to them.

"That's the reason humans can't follow us here." He took a glance over his shoulder as I stared at them and spoke out as well.

"And the reason why they won't dare to enter it, they're scared of this place." My lips said with a soft smile as Toboe smiled back and brought life into my apprehensions as they fluttered in my stomach before listening to Hige.

"Well, we don't have to rely on compasses or whatever. But shouldn't there at least be some animals? Like a rabbit or a fox?" Hige complained as I looked at him from behind my shoulder.

"I don't know, Hige. It doesn't look like there's anything here." I told him as he spoke out.

"Yeah, but…" Before he can finish his words, Toboe answered for him.

"In other words, you're hungry." He pressed onto him as the wolf with the brown collar gave him a glare.

"Sue me, all right?" once he said this, we all stopped in our tracks as my brother spoke out.

"We'll probably come across a town once we're through the forest…" I smiled soon after and stared at the two wolves.

"In the meantime, just hang in there until then." My smile soon disappeared once Tsume, the gray wolf with the x-shaped scar on his chest shared his opinion.

"If we make it out of here alive, that is." His negative statement filled the air as he kicked a human skull with his foot and watched it roll on the uneven earth, scaring Toboe to death.

"Aah!" He took a step back from the sight of it and I admit the damn thing scared me too as I watched Toboe's foot hitting something. It was a large winged insect about the size of the human skull, giving us a defensive hiss before extending its wings and flew around us. After making a full circle, the large insect was heading straight towards Toboe, he let out a frighten gasp and closed his eyes before he was saved by Tsume, who snatched the bug it in his hand.

"There are plenty of bugs though." He let out as the insect struggled from Tsume's grasp and I heard Toboe giving a sigh of relief and thanked the gray wolf. "I've never seen a bug like this." Tsume let out before offering it to Hige, who was completely disgusted at the sight of it. "Here, you're hungry, aren't you? Chow down?" Tsume told him as Hige protested.

"Why the hell should I?" He spat out with a glare aimed at Tsume as Toboe tried to hold in his laughter while I watched the commotion happening before my eyes along with Kiba and Cheza several feet away.

"Cause you've got the strongest stomach, right?" The red wolf told him with a grin as I smiled softly.

"Eat it." Tsume commanded Hige as he was becoming agitated.

"I am not your food taster? And how come you're giving me orders? You're not our leader or anything, right?" His amber eyes fell on my brother who didn't say a word and stared at him as he then turned his attention at me. "Right, Luna…?" His amber eyes mixed with my blue ones as I couldn't answer for him and he let out a deep sigh of defeat before getting an idea. "Hey, I know! Let's give it to Cheza!" He took the bug from Tsume's hands and made his way towards the three of us, holding the scared bug to her face as it continued to struggle. "I bet you're hungry, right?" He tried to offer the bug to Cheza but I wasn't having any of it and grew angry at him.

"Hige, no, what the hell are you thinking?!" I shouted at him and swiped the insect away from his grasp as it splattered on the cold ground from the heavy force. "Cheza will not eat that!" I told him firmly as my brother stepped in.

"She does not eat bugs." Kiba gave him a glare as Hige realized he made a mistake.

"Well, then what should we feed her…?" He let out with his eyes locked on the both of us as Cheza answered him.

"This one does not eat. Anything…" She smiled at him while we all stared at her shocked at her statement.

"Not a thing?" Hige questioned her while Tsume soon decided to answer.

"Now that you mentioned it, I've never seen her eat." Toboe stared at him briefly before speaking.

"She drank some water that one time…" He let out as I remembered the time she basked in the sunlight as Toboe and I watched her in the abandoned bus while my brother, Hige, and Tsume were away looking for an escape route throughout the town we stayed in last night.

"This one drinks and basks…" Cheza smile appeared on her lips before I heard Kiba sounding curious.

"Basks in what?" She looked at him briefly before bringing her crimson orbs at the sky above, a sky that was unseen by the thickness of the forest.

"But not here." She softly spoke out and looking sad as I knew the answer.

"Sunlight…she needs to bask in the sunlight." I told them but mostly glanced at my brother as Toboe's voice filled the dense air.

"Hey, that's right. Luna told me Cheza was basking in the sunlight when we were waiting for you guys to return last night. Cheza told us she was 'stuffed', right?" Toboe then looked at me with his bright golden eyes as I nodded while inside my stomach a jolt.

"Yes except there isn't any here." I continued to look above us as all I saw were the twisted branches from the ash colored trees.

"Makes sense, she is a flower." Hige pointed out the obvious and all of us continued to trek further into the path of the woods as I hoped there will be some kind of relief of sunlight or just any sign of life.

* * *

Through the short time traveling into the forest, Toboe accidently tripped onto the uneven ground and managed to hurt his ankle and cried in pain as we decided to rest for a while.

"Let me see it…" I heard my brother's voice speaking to Toboe who carefully removed his boot and sock exposing his bare foot while I watched from a short distance with Cheza sitting close by. I was worried about Toboe and hoped the pain wasn't too serious but my attention shifted as suddenly I felt Cheza resting her back against the thick trunk of a tree stationed nearby and letting out a deep sigh.

"Cheza, are you all right?" Again I was worried as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled at me before speaking. "Yes, this one is fine." She reassured me and I tried to believe that she was but something inside of me told me differently and I was starting to feel concerned.

"Well, it doesn't look sprained…" I glanced back at the sight of Toboe sitting on an elevated rock while Kiba gently pressed his fingers against his ankle and it once he hit the tender spot, Toboe let out a cry of pain.

"He can't even handle a little forest, like I always say…you can't take city kids to the woods." Hige recalled to himself as Kiba easily paid no attention to him and Tsume stood a short distance from everyone else showing his back to us as I wondered what the hell he was up to…

"You think you can walk?" My brother's voice spoke out to Toboe as he answered.

"I'm okay…I can walk just…ow!" I watched as once he began to stand up, seconds later he sat himself back down and wincing from the pain.

"Toboe…" My voice softly let out filled with concern as Cheza heard me and began to sit up from her place, making her way towards them as I followed.

"Cheza…?" Hige spoke out as our eyes looked as she took a seat in front of the injured red wolf and used her hand on his ankle, gently stroking it.

"Cheza…?" Toboe looked at her and soon his painful expression was replaced with his usual cheerful expression as Cheza must have healed his ankle and made me glad. "Thanks, Cheza!" He smiled at her while the maiden continued to stroke his ankle while Hige looked slightly jealous.

"Does that…feel good?" He asked Toboe suddenly, who smiled in response.

"It feels real good! It's like the pain is melting away!" He exclaimed and began to bit the bottom of his lip before letting out a soft giggle because of Cheza's touch.

"Cheza...? Um…could you pet me too?" Once Hige had asked her to do the same to him, she stopped petting Toboe's ankle and placed her hand on top of Hige's head, stroking his hair and watching as he closed his eyes and let out a gasp of excitement.

"Come on, Tsume! Have Cheza pet you, too! It feels really good!" Toboe told him as Tsume ignored him and continued having his back turned against us.

"She smells so good!" Hige let out a cry of joy as the maiden continued petting Hige for a little while more until we decided to move again.

* * *

While stalking through the dead forest, I felt we were walking in circles large circles because there was nothing different, there was no speck of sunlight or even a chirp of a bird, it was very eerie.

"This forest ain't so bad once you get used to it. Nothing to fight over and the best part is there are no humans around. We have the forest to ourselves." I heard Hige's voice in my ears while he walked behind me before catching the voice of Toboe who agreed with him.

"Yeah, and if we get hungry we can always eat plenty of bugs!" He added to the list and honestly, I didn't like that idea at all.

"Not a chance, pal!" Hige put him down as he didn't think eating bugs were satisfying to his diet.

"Then you better not complain when we won't share with you." Tsume set him off once again as Hige became upset with him a second time.

"I've asked it before and I'll ask it again, who died and made you leader?" As he lashed this out, I stopped in my tracks and my brother did the same and so did Cheza and Toboe.

"Neither one of us is the leader, Hige. Ours just isn't the kind of pack that has one." My brother told him as Tsume easily grew irritated and started to pick a fight with my brother again.

"What kind of pack are we, then?" The gray wolf spat out as he stared at my brother with his yellow eyes and I was beginning to feel angry as he was pissing me off.

"Hey, come on that doesn't really matter right? Hey, I know when we get out of here, what's the first thing you want to do?" Toboe noticed the heavy tension around us and tried to get our minds away from fighting and on something else as he looked at us for an answer.

"What else?" The first one to answer was Hige as Tsume soon followed.

"Eat all I can." He let out plainly focusing his attention at the trees as Kiba and I spoke out at the same time.

"Eat and sleep." After hearing our responses, Toboe felt exactly the same as his stomach growled seconds later.

"I guess you're right." He let out as he held his empty stomach before hearing Hige arguing with him. My mind wasn't focused on their conversation because Cheza began to breathe heavily and soon she stumbled into my arms as her weight collided against me and I fell to the floor with her in my arms.

"Cheza…!" I cried out to her with concern written all over my face as Kiba quickly came to us, kneeling down and pressing his hand against the side of her face as she continued to breathe abnormally.

"She must be exhausted, we'll rest a while." My brother gave her a gently smile but I knew he was just as worried as I was. Cheza soon held Kiba's hand with her own and opened her tired crimson eyes and staring at us both.

"It is all right, this one is fine." Her smile was broken between each breath as the sound of wings flapped nearby.

"It's a bird!" Hige shouted out while he stared above the trees trying to find where the animal flew off to.

"Huh? Where…?" Toboe looked up confused as Tsume soon spoke to them.

"It's the 'Forest of Death,' you must be seeing things." Tsume pointed it out to Hige as Cheza continued to rest against me while I slowly stroke her mauve colored hair to comfort her. I really hoped she was all right.

"No, I heard the flapping of wings coming from above us." Hige defended himself as he knew what he saw was a bird. "It's an owl, which means we got meat!" Hige ran off without any hesitation as Tsume called after him.

"Hige! Come back here! Damn it, what a pain in the ass…Stay here." He told Toboe before running after the food obsessed wolf.

As the remaining three of us stayed with the flower maiden, I looked up at my older brother with a worried expression on my face.

"Kiba, we need to find a way out of here…" His blue eyes met mine for a few seconds before gazing at Cheza who looked very weak.

"I know and we will…Cheza!" His eyes widen as I quickly turned my attention at her and noticed the dark veins appearing on her neck suddenly.

"Oh, no…Kiba we need to leave now!" I shouted out with concern as we needed to get out of this forest but first we needed Hige and Tsume to rejoin us and Kiba looked at Toboe to fulfill the request.

"Toboe…! We need Tsume and Hige! Howl now!" Toboe was worried just like the two of us and he quickly did what he was told and howled for the two wolves to come back.

"Cheza, hang in there!" I let out hastily as finally Hige and Tsume rushed back towards us and heard Tsume's voice speaking out with concern.

"What's wrong?!" My eyes didn't look up to face them both but I knew that they had notice Cheza's weaken state.

"It's Cheza! She's…"Toboe's scared tone of voice was unable to finish his sentence as Tsume spoke for him instead.

"What is that? Is she withering?" Hearing those words made me feel petrified and more anxious to find a way to leave this dreaded forest and so did Kiba, who shouted at the others.

"She needs water! Even sunlight would help!" My blue orbs stared at Cheza, fearing for her.

"But there isn't any, the woods are too thick and the ground it's too dry. We'll never find any water here." Tsume spoke out dully as my brother was quick to react and grabbed him by his leather jacket and shared his opinion.

"We have to! We've still have to try!" As my brother tried to put sense into him, I softly spoke to Cheza.

"Don't worry Cheza, we'll find you water and sunlight. We'll make it out of this forest, I promise." She didn't open her eyes to look at me or spoke a single word as her only response was the patterned of her heavy breathing as Kiba caught my attention.

"Luna, I'm going to carry her on my back, we'll move faster this way." I nodded in agreement before slowly lifting Cheza in my arms as I stood up and struggled a bit but didn't give up. I placed her on my brother's back as we began to move forward again with Kiba and I leading the rest of the group towards an unfound exit and throughout the way, we were caught between two pathways.

"Which way do you think we should go?" Toboe's voice filled the air as he stood close to me while Hige tried to pick up a scent through his nose.

"I say to the right…" He answered as I spoke to him.

"Can you smell any water from there?" He looked at me with a soft expression, shaking his head in defeat.

"No, not a drop but just standing here isn't helping us any." He let out an impatient groan as I wrapped my arms around me and mentally cussed out in my head before my mind was interrupted by another voice.

_"There isn't helping, here isn't helping!"_ My blue specks looked up above as there perched on a dried up branch from a tree was an owl...the same one that was heard not too long ago.

"It's an owl!" Toboe let out staring at it as well as Tsume glared at the bird.

"Damn thing is back." He gritted his teeth as the owl began to hoot again.

_"It can't be helped if there is no light, it can't be helped if there is no water, and it can't be helped if the flower is withering!" _As it gave out a creepy hoot, I clenched my fists in anger.

"What did you say!?"

"How dare you!" Kiba and I both screamed out towards the owl, the only thing I want to do is sink my teeth into him and make him regret the words he had spoken.

"That bird's going to pay…" I took a step forward with my eyes locked on it but Toboe took hold of my wrist causing me to stop as I met Toboe's gaze.

"Wait a minute, that owl probably lives here in this forest, right? And if he does, don't you think he knows where we can find water?" Toboe thought out as he told me, he was right and I looked at him surprised before looking back at the owl while my brother spoke to it.

"All right, tell us! What's the closet place around here that has water?!" The owl said nothing with only his large glassy orbs blinking at us in response.

"Stupid bird…! Cut the theatrics and just tell us!" Hige demanded for it to answer us as I tried to hold in my frustration and tried to speak to it again.

"Please! Do you live in this forest or not! We need your help! She has to have water now!" I raised my voice at the bird getting tired of waiting as I heard Cheza's soft voice breathing against my hair.

"Kiba…Luna…who are you talking to?" Her voice was faint but I was able to hear her.

"To an owl, Cheza…" I softly told her as her red orbs were opened slightly.

"An owl…?" She spoke out softly before I heard my brother's voice aimed at the bird.

"Come on, isn't there any water in this forest!?" Kiba shouted at the silent bird as finally it listened to us and began to flap its wings, leaving the branch and flew off.

_"Go astray…go astray, my good wolves. Answers always lie in confusion."_ The owl's voice echoed throughout the forest as we ran after him fearing to lose sight of our only hope.

"We can't lose him! He's the only lead we've got!" Tsume yelled out as I continued to run alongside my brother who held Cheza on his back.

_"You'll never find what you are looking for. If a searcher were to find his objectives, it would become a mere object."_ The owl let out, finally landing on another branch with his beak pointing towards a cave. _"The answer lies within the darkness, the answer lies within confined spaces, only those who bravely enter will be rewarded." _It continued to speak to us, giving another hoot above us.

"Is that a riddle?" Toboe questioned with confusion on his face as Hige answered him.

"Bird brain wants us to go in the cave." Toboe's golden specks looked at him before staring at the dark entrance of the cave.

"So does that mean there's water inside?" He asked again as this time Tsume spoke out to him.

"How should I know?" He responded as I was tired of standing around and began to push my feet further towards the pitch black entrance with Kiba holding Cheza on his back walking beside me.

"Hey! Don't go in there! Are you two going to believe some old owl! This whole thing stinks!" Hige prevented us from entering the cave as I didn't have time for this crap.

"You tell us where we can find water, then, can you do that Hige!" Kiba shouted at him as I added onto the argument.

"I don't care if we are listening to an owl. At this point we don't have any other choice, the owl led us here and if going into this cave will lead us to water, then so be it." I glared at the golden brown wolf as he didn't say another word. Soon I felt my brother's hand tugging on mine and went inside the cave with the others following in afterwards.

_"Only those who bravely entered, who bravely enter…."_

(End P.O.V)

* * *

**A/N: The chapter was really long so I had to split it up, the next one will be the encountered with the large killer insects. Thank you for being patient with me, I promise I'll try to upload sooner!**


End file.
